The First Ever
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Twisted line in the story. A car crash happened with three ordinary humans, but the outcome changed all that. "Katey frowned with me. Not a good topic for starters, but also a really good point. How the hell were we going to pull this off? And what about hiding my fangs? I can't really ask them to hide. They don't go anywhere. And they're annoying."


**Vampire Academy ~|~|~|~|~|~ The First Ever**

**Chapter 1**

"Mrs Johnston, please leave Katey alone, she didn't mean anything by it!" I begged from the back seat of the white V8 Subaru sports car, at the aging, disapproving look – with short purple hair that suit her well – on the woman's features as she drove behind wheel.

Katey, who was sitting in front of me in the passenger seat butted in before her mother could speak again. "Stop, Gab. I got this, stay out of it."

I gave my best friend a glare of daggers. I was just trying to help.

"Mum, please. You gotta understand my meaning, Gabby gets it and you just took it the wrong way. It's not that you don't understand at all, it's just you don't understand what I mean. Do you understand?" Mrs Johnston continued her frown that matched mine, obviously not liking the argument much better than I am.

"No, Katelyn. I do not understand a word you're saying," Mrs Johnston sighed exasperated.

The dark world outside was suddenly pierced with the bright white headlights, headed straight towards us. Everything happened at once. Yet it was as if time stood still. The car was suddenly rolling, rolling with smashing glass and the sounds of crumpling metal. The sounds around me deafening my ears as the world spun and spun. Whack. Ouch… my head had suffered a good blow by the passenger seat in front of me. Eventually, we stopped moving, I was weakened by mortal injuries, but in the front, I knew they must have suffered more injuries then I.

_Reach for her, reach her!_ My head was screaming with pain, but the reasonable voice told me to push forward. I pushed forward with new determination, I wouldn't – no, couldn't – let Death take my best friend, not before I told her goodbye. I didn't want to let her go. No. Please, not my only friend. _Please don't let her die!_ I pleaded to anyone that could hear me. I only begged that someone might reply. I couldn't lose my best friend.

I couldn't stand, that was for sure. But I had to get to her. I just had to. I knew she and I were both running out of time. _Don't waste a second of your life._ I heard my mother's voice. Her beautiful, soft, comforting, loving and determined voice told me to hang on, to push myself forward. I had to ignore the pain that constantly pulsed through my broken body. Her life lessons taught me that no matter what be there for your friends. Even if only their ghost saw.

I think my left arm was broken, since only my right arm would push me across the burning bitumen. Almost there. I could see Katey's face. Covered in scratches, blood coming from everywhere, at the sight of her my tears fell. The salt water burning the cuts on my own face, continuing to cry, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. She might already be dead. But I didn't care. One last time holding her, so I didn't waste a second.

I guess you could say that suffering that trauma just to get where she was thrown to was done in vain. But I don't think so. I reached her, holding myself up as best I could was agony, but I suffered. My tears never stopped, but neither did the pain. Blood was everywhere, but I grabbed her hand, seemed broken and deep cuts ran all over her, her face, her arms, her legs… everywhere. Instead, I focused on her face, crying her name, calling her, crying all the while, begging to anyone that could hear me; I begged not to lose her. I couldn't. She was like the sister I never had. The best friend that anyone could dream up of having, yet she was real to me, she wasn't a dream. But I begged that it was that I'll wake up crying, thinking about a nightmare of a car accident, one that killed my best friend.

I glanced over at the car, off on the shoulder, a mess of metal and glass led right up to where the car had collided with us. I saw the other car, no one I could see over there was moving there. I hoped for the best had happened to whoever had hit us but something told me the worst had happened.

Stars were scatted across my vision, I was going to pass out soon, and if I had a concussion – which I think I did – I might never awaken again. I couldn't leave Katey. I gripped her hand as tight as I could, probably caused her pain that she might not even be feeling. Continuing to cry, calling her, begging her to wake up.

Nothing happened for a good while. My crying hadn't ceased, neither had my begging. I was a believer of God, but at this moment, I was praying that, even if it killed me, to let my friend live. She couldn't die this young. Neither of us should. But untimely deaths happened all the time. It's life.

The darkness was claiming me. Whether for sleep or death, I didn't know, but I wouldn't mind either, if my best friend got to live. Was there anything I wouldn't risk to save her life? No. I would give up my life in a heartbeat. If it meant she could live, I didn't care what happened to me.

My sobs became less, my calls were quietening. I knew the darkness wanted me, I knew it wanted to take me into its arms. I didn't mind, because in that moment, before passing out into the darkness.

I saw Katey's eyes opening.

Awakening had never been more painful. Some phantom pain burned the back of my throat, everywhere ached and everywhere was in agony. I groaned as I moved my head to see where I was.

The white walls and a curtain with an annoying beeping machine and a hard, white bed, it was clear that I was alive… I think and where I was...

A hospital.

No surprise, of course.

But it was a surprise to see a stranger. A blonde-haired girl, maybe not much older than me and she was wearing casual jeans and a tank top that had a little frill. I have never seen her in my life; she wasn't a nurse, I could see that. She was beautiful, and she was watching me.

Okay, a little bit creepy. "Wh-" I croaked out, painfully clearing my throat to try to speak again. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled slightly, just a twitch from her lips. "I'm Zoe. Zoe Sage." I frowned. Not knowing the name, but also because I just noticed the golden tattoo on her cheek. I've read about them. The Golden Lily.

"Alchemist," I wheezed out. Although I thought they were fictional. The Alchemist, according to folklores, are humans that have a family tradition that runs through the generations. An Alchemist was trained from a young age and the eldest usually took the Alchemist title in the family. They clean up messes and make cover stories to keep the human world in the dark from strange, dark, evil creatures that lurked in side streets on dark nights.

Zoe Sage's eyes widened and frowned. I guess I was right. "How do you know about us?" she demanded.

I – painfully – shrugged, "I like to read." I told her simply, but continued. "I didn't know you were real. But I remembered reading about a lily girl. She had a golden lily tattooed on her cheek. She was in a lot of trouble. She made a deal was the devil himself, and it costed the loyalty of her people, of other Alchemists."

Zoe Sage gave me a look that seemed to say that she didn't believe me, but I was telling the truth.

I asked her what I had been dying to ask, afraid to find out. "How's Katey?"

Zoe Sage's face shifted. "She's very injured, but alright. Mostly."

I frowned; glad to hear she was okay after all. I thanked the Lord silently. But I had another concern. "'Mostly?'" I asked.

Zoe Sage sighed, leaning back into her chair in the corner. "She – what did you do? She's changed. She's no longer…" Zoe looked pained, and suddenly I was afraid. "She's no longer human. Neither are you."

I almost laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke. I felt human…actually… did I? I wasn't sure all of a sudden. "What do you mean, 'what did I do'?"

Zoe sighed again. "Your friend, Katey. She shouldn't have survived. She was sitting in the front, exactly where the car collided with you. And was then thrown twenty feet out of the car. She shouldn't have survived. You could've, you did. Sort of. The accident killed her mother, and should have killed her, too. But whatever the hell you did, you changed both her and you."

Zoe stared daggers at me, as if her being alive was my fault. It wasn't, I just wished and begged for her to survive, and she did. So why was she staring at me like that? It wasn't my fault… or was it?

"You somehow, I don't know how, turned yourself Moroi, and your friend into a dhampir. Don't ask me how. Oh, yeah, almost forgot, you'll want this," Zoe got up from her chair, grabbed a backpack I hadn't seen at the end of the bed and pulled out a red bag thing with what looked like a tube. She pulled off the tube and handed me the bag. It wasn't just a red bag.

It was a blood bag.

"Well, take it!" Zoe said impatiently as I just simply stared horrified at it. She came over beside me, grabbed my hands and made me hold the bag of someone's blood. Gross. I turned up my nose. Holding the bag as far as I could away from me.

"Suit yourself, your choice; just don't rip anyone's throat out, okay?" Zoe told me with bitter sweetness.

"Why—why did you give me this?" I asked, still horrified.

Zoe sighed again, exasperated. "Like I said: 'You turned yourself Moroi.' Moroi meaning living vampire. You want blood. Well drink, before the nurse comes in to check on you. I don't want you killing anyone out of hunger."

"Vampire?" Shocked, I peered back up to her, her face stone and unappreciative for my hesitation.

"I'm not going to have you killing people on my watch, drink or starve. I don't really care which. Choose. Now." I took a wild guess in thinking that Zoe didn't have much patience. Or regard for these Mor—whatever.

I put the blood bag back under my nose and sniffed at it. It was definitely blood, not some kind of prank. And suddenly, without my permission, I started looking at it hungrily. Dammit. Whoever this Zoe chick is, she knows whatever the hell happened to me, and Katey. She knows what she's talking about, and she's deadly serious about me somehow, mysteriously becoming some kind of vampire. Wait, what did she say about Katey?

She said that I somehow turned her into a dhampir. Dhampir? Like as in the mythological term of the word.

Dhampir in the mythological sense means that of a spawn offspring between a vampire and a human. They say they have the best of both. They have excellent senses and fast reaction times, but unlike vampires their bodies are hard core, able to withstand more and they don't have to drink blood.

How on Earth had this happen? Why did it happen?

But that blood is looking mighty fine now. The burning in the back of my throat got worse. Warily, I put my mouth over the little place where the tube was. Hesitantly I took a gulp of the thick red liquid. Horrified with what I was doing, but my throat thanked me as the pain lessened.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done, but it was…I don't know… like nothing I've ever tasted before, and it wasn't like when you cut yourself and stick the cut in your mouth and it tastes like rusting metal copper. It was like the greatest tasting water I've ever had. Cool and refreshing. I could feel myself getting stronger by the gulp. It was…amazing. And gross if I thought about it.

It must be true. I am a vampire.

**So~? What do you guys think~? :) I can upload the next chapter asap if you like? But, you guys need to give me something first, either five reviews or five favourites or five follows or a mix of five altogether :) can you guys give me that? Pretty please? Tell me what you think, honestly**

**Lots of love,**

**wolf-gabby23 :D **


End file.
